pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Apollo
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble and Apollo | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 31, 2016 May 3, 2016 September 5, 2016 September 6, 2016 October 14, 2016 November 6, 2016 | writer = Charles Johnston | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Friendship Day" | next = "Pups Save the Hippos"}} "Pups Save Apollo" is the first segment of the 7th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Rubble falls asleep while watching an Apollo the Super-Pup marathon on TV. He dreams about saving his idol from an evil Spider King. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Apollo the Super-Pup *Spider King *Bunnies The pups are all dressed in their own superhero outfits for the Apollo the Super-Pup marathon, but after 12 episodes, the pups are falling asleep. As Rubble soon joins the others, he enters another dream sequence, where he wakes up in time to watch as Apollo is caught by surprise by his arch-enemy, the Spider King, and captured. At that point, to Rubble's shock, Apollo calls him for help. Though spooked, Rubble goes to tell Ryder. As it turns out, Ryder knows where the Spider King's lair is, and summons the pups. Once topside, after Marshall trips over their bowls full of popcorn, they get their orders: Rocky will help free the bunnies and Apollo, Skye will fly them to safety, and when Rubble argues that Apollo talked to him, Ryder assigns him to seal up the Spider King's cave once everyone is rescued. With that, the team deploys and heads off to save Apollo. They soon reach the Spider King's cave, and arrive just as the Spider King recedes into his inner lair. After avoiding the tar pit in the middle of the room, they find Apollo, but due to how high up he is, Ryder summons Marshall and Chase for additional support. Rocky gets to work freeing the bunnies, as Chase and Marshall arrive, though Ryder has them cut their sirens to avoid alerting the Spider King. With Marshall there, Rocky frees Apollo, who soon senses the Spider King coming back, so he and Rubble quickly seal the door to the Spider King's inner lair, only for it to be temporary as the Spider King starts to bash his way out. However, it buys them enough time to free all the bunnies and for Skye to take them to safety. Soon enough, the Spider King bashes his way out, only to be confronted by Apollo, Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Marshall, who attempt to overpower him with web balls, tennis balls, water cannons, and Apollo's own skills. However, seeing that won't work, Rubble and Apollo clear the way so Ryder is able to lure the Spider King into getting stuck in the tar pit. With the Spider King stuck, everyone else is able to escape and Apollo and Rubble seal the cave so the Spider King can't get out again. With the Spider King subdued and sealed away, Apollo thanks the PAW Patrol for all their help, and Ryder assures him that if he ever needs help again, he can call on them for it. With that, Apollo departs to return home, and as Rubble watches him leave, Rocky tries to shake him out of his dreamy state, which brings Rubble back to reality. As Rubble wakes up, Ryder has joined the pups, who have all waken up themselves, and the others reveal that Rubble slept through the rest of the marathon, much to his disappointment when he tries to explain his dream to them, but gives up knowing they won't believe him. The episode ends as the team recite the last part of Apollo's show narrator with this saying: Narrator: "Tune in next time for when Apollo saves the day..." PAW Patrol: "His own super way!" (laughter) *Use his claw to remove the spider webs ensnaring Apollo and the bunnies. *Use her helicopter and cage to transport the bunnies to safety. *Use his bulldozer to trap the spider king by moving boulders in front of his cave's entrance. *Use his ladder elevate Rocky so he can reach Apollo the Super-Pup and the bunnies. *Use his light to illuminate in the dark cave. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Air Patrol.jpg|link=Air Patrol|''Air Patrol'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Air Pups'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Helden im Anflug'' PAW Patrol The Friendship Day & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Friendship Day|''The Friendship Day'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Apollo's Pages Category:Rubble calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S3) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S3) Category:Apollo needs rescuing Category:Bunnies need rescuing Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Apollo is on the title card Category:Written by Charles Johnston Category:2016 Episodes Category:Dream Episodes Category:Debut of a single-priority character